Habere Sensus
by Hildwyn
Summary: In the Blacksmith shop, Will Turner and Norrington come to an understanding.


Title: Habere Sensus

Author: Hildwyn

Rating: G

Summary: Will and Norrington speak and come to a real understanding.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and am not affiliated in anyway with those that do. This is written for enjoyment purposes only, not for any financial gain.

-----------------

Habere Sensus

-----------------

A soft know at the door of the armory caught Will's attention.

Most of the times when people came they did not bother to knock. It was foolish to believe that someone working at the forge could possibly hear anything over the noises of hammer and the anvil, or the hissing sound of quenching heated iron in water. It was nothing short of amazing that Will heard it at all. Quite fortunate for whoever was at the door that they chose the perfect time to knock- when Will was pausing to appraise the value the craftsmanship of an unfinished blade.

Will put the blade down and straightened up fully. Simultaneously he cleared his throat and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear that had during his work fallen into his face.

"Come!" He yelled.

The door cracked open slowly as if the person behind it was hesitant to enter.

Will waited expectantly for the person to come in.

Slowly it opened up enough to reveal a tall uniformed man- none other than Norrington.

"Commodore." Will greeted neutrally, nodding his head at the other man.

"Mister Turner." Norrington responded. "I believe that . . ." Norrington paused, unsure as to how to continue. Will himself stood stiffly, slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I would like to . . . place an order for some swords." Norrington said. It was apparent that it was not what he was intending to ask or speak about.

Will nodded, already moving towards the weapon rack. "What kind are you interested in?" He motioned for Norrington to follow.

"Short sabers." Norrington said.

Will picked up one of the already fabricated swords, and held it for Norrington to see.

"Like this one?" Will asked.

Norrington nodded. "Like that will do."

Will put the sword back down and turned towards the Officer.

"What exactly brings you here, Commodore? You could have sent anyone down here to order swords. What exactly is your intent?" Will was slightly suspicious about why Norrington might be there. For all he knew he could be there to try and get information of Jack's whereabouts- information that even if he did have he would rather die than give out.

Norrington exhaled slowly, gathering his thoughts for what he was about to say.

"Mister Turner I wanted you to know that I truly hold no ill will or feelings toward you over yours and Elizabeth's engagement. As I said before you are a fine man and Elizabeth could not have done better for herself." Norrington held out his hand to the blacksmith.

Will looked down for a moment regarding the hand before he too reached out and shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Commodore." Will said.

"James." At Will's questioning glance, Norrington shrugged. "If Elizabeth calls me James, I see no reason as to why you cannot."

"I must insist that you do the same." Will said.

"She's quite a remarkable woman." Norrington said.

"Quite true." Will agreed.

"She escaped right out of the quarters on the Dauntless with no one catching on to the fact until she had already gotten onto the Isla de la Muerta." Norrington shook his head.

"And then she came over and proceeded to save my life shouting some horribly odd thing about a corset."

"Did she really?" Norrington asked chuckling.

"Yes, something along the lines of 'you like pain, try wearing a corset." Will said grinning.

"Actually I was asking about her saving your life, but I suppose that doesn't really matter." Norrington said, not attempting to hide the humor he found in the situation.

"Oh, well I suppose you could say that it is the second time now." Will said, laughing.

At that moment the door to the armory opened, this time to reveal a slight figure dressed in the highest fashion of the day.

"Elizabeth!" Will said, straightening up from the rack he had been leaning some of his weight against.

Norrington just as quickly changed his laughing into a cough.

"You both seem to be enjoying yourselves quite a bit. May I ask what matter you find so entertaining?" Elizabeth said, stepping down the steps, careful to avoid tripping on her own dress.

"Nothing." Both Will and Norrington said quickly- too quickly. Will swallowed as Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at the two men.

"I most certainly have missed something." She remarked.

"Actually, as much as I'd love to tell you, I'm sure that Will would rather tell you." Norrington said, ignoring the glare directed at him from Will.

"But as it is I have neglected my duties long enough and my presence will be required at the fort." Norrington said. He turned and headed for the door to the streets outside, but was stopped as Elizabeth caught his arm.

"Perhaps you could come to dinner sometime with us, James? Will?" She asked turning her gaze first from Norrington to Will.

Will nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

"The honor would be all mine." Norrington said, with a nod to both Elizabeth and Will.

As Norrington closed the armory door behind him and heard the voices of Will and Elizabeth talking, soft and muffled by the door, he realized that he felt relieved. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from him.

He _was_ happy, happy for both Elizabeth and Will.

He still loved Elizabeth- that would never change, but it was not the same type of love as before. He loved her as a friend. Despite what had seemed as a lack of closeness between them she was always there for everyone to listen, and as a confidant.

He realized that he had moved on- and that there was much more ahead for him.

-Fin-


End file.
